


I Loved Her First

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Daddy Hiddleston, F/M, Growing Up, Marriage, Tom Can't Let Go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gracie's getting married. But Tom still sees her as his little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Loved Her First

“Ugh, why do I have to wear this?” Nick groaned as you helped him adjust his suit.

“Because your sister is getting married.” You said with a smile. He groaned and rolled his eyes.

“That’s not my fault.” He said. You couldn’t help but laugh.

“Where’s your father?” You asked when you were done. He pulled a Nintendo DS out of his pocket and flopped down on the couch.

“His study.” Nick said. He ruffled his hair then went to Tom’s study. He was sitting in his large desk chair, looking out the window. You smiled and walked to him.

“Honey?” You asked. He looked up at you, tears in his eyes. “Oh honey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He said. “Just thinking.” You smiled and settled into his lap.

“Thinking about Gracie?” You asked. He nodded. “She’s twenty-one Tom.”

“No she’s not.” Tom said. “She’s still a little girl wearing her Queen Elsa dress.” He laughed. You smiled and kissed his cheek.

“I can’t believe she’s getting married.” You said, resting your head on his shoulder. “James is eighteen and Nick is fourteen. Soon, it’ll be just you and me.”

“God, I feel old.” Tom laughed, holding you close. “I guess we could always make some more.” You laughed this time.

“I’m too old for that one.” You said, smiling up at him. You saw tears in his eyes again.

“She left here this morning a Hiddleston. The next time she comes back, she’ll be a Cumberbatch.” Tom said. “I don’t know if I can handle this. It was just yesterday, her and me were going trick-or-treating. She was dressed up as Princess Thor, and I was Loki.” You smiled, thinking back.

****

_”Mommy! Come on!” Little Gracie called. She was wearing Thor’s helmet and carrying her own Mjölnir in her hands. You came down the stairs, baby James in your arms. You were dressed as Jessie from Toy Story and James was Buzz Lightyear. Tom was wearing his Loki costume and smiling._

_“We’re here.” You said. James cooed and reached for Tom. “And here’s Buzz.” You said, giving James to Tom. He smiled and held his son while you took your daughter’s hand._

_“Ready?” Tom asked. You smiled and nodded._

_By the end of the night, you were carrying James again and Tom was carrying Gracie. She was fast asleep in her daddy’s arms and you couldn’t help but smile._

****

“I know honey.” You said softly. “And it’s gonna be okay. But we better head to the church before Nick decides he doesn’t need to wear a suit.” You carefully got up. He stood up and sighed.

“Time is just going by way too fast.” He said. You smiled and took his hand.

“But I’ll be with you the whole time.”

***

The ceremony was beautiful. There were so many people there to celebrate the union, despite the fact that Gracie and Henry had wanted a simple wedding. Gracie looked so beautiful in her dress when her daddy walked her down the aisle. Henry teared up and couldn’t stop smiling.

When the reception came around, Gracie and Henry danced together, moving in perfect unison and smiling at each other. You set at the table with Ben, who was starting to show gray, Sophie, who was crying over her only son getting married, and Tom, who just couldn’t accept the fact that his little girl was a grown up.

Soon, she danced with Tom, swaying to the music while Henry danced with Sophie. But after all the slow dancing was over, the real party began. The cake was cut, James started hitting on one of the bridesmaids, Nick set in the corner with some of the cousins playing Mario Kart. The usual.

You and Tom danced together at another slow song. Ben and Sophie, Gracie and Henry, and James and some random girl were the couples you saw. You couldn’t help but smile as you looked into your husband’s eyes.

“I’m proud of you.” You said. He looked down at you, confused. “You let her spread her wings and fly. She’s grown up.” Tom kissed the top of your head.

“I don’t like that she’s not the little girl we used to push in the cart at the store, but I will accept it.” You smiled at him.

“Just think of it this way, soon they’ll have kids of their own. They’ll send them to our house and we’ll load them up with sugar then send them home.” Tom couldn’t help but smile then.

“Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was this? I love writing it :D


End file.
